


Синий

by Riakon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Какой твой любимый цвет, Барри?





	Синий

— Какой твой любимый цвет, Барри? — спросила Кейтлин, вывешивая елочные шары из огромной коробки на живую сосну, которую Циско принес неизвестно откуда в Старлабс, и ни в какую не признавался где ее взял и почему принес именно ее, а не елку, как это принято.

«Синий», — пронеслось в голове у Флэша. 

Синий, как цвет льда, который создает криопушка. Завораживающий, яркий и вместе с тем такой безжизненный. Холодный, словно тела принявших бой с Леонардом Снартом, столь любезно названным Циско Капитаном Холодом.

Кто бы мог подумать — их инженер и близкий друг возвел преступника в чин капитана, и даже не догадывался насколько был прав, ведь блестящий ум человека, который не единожды обхитрил их, даже не окончив школы, может принадлежать только высшим чинам. 

Наверное, это было бы оскорбительно: назвать его, к примеру, лейтенантом или капралом. 

«А почему не генерал?», — смеялся Леонард, вызывая Флэша на оригинальное свидание вроде: «кто быстрее: ты или моя пушка?»

«Потому что нос не дорос», — отзывался язвительно Аллен. Да, со злодеем он мог себе позволить не быть обычным пай-мальчиком. Или же это Снарт выманивал его не самые милые черты характера на свет божий?

— Барри? — Кейтлин напомнила о своем вопросе и подняла вопросительно бровь. 

"Синий«,- подумал Аллен.

Мрачно-синий, как куртка с теплым мехом, которой удобно укрываться от ветра, посапывая на плече у злодея после горячих поцелуев в неприлично темных и скрытых от глаз людских местах. 

После того, как Снарт заставил его раскрыться пред всеми, заявить всем и каждому, что он, Флэш, существует и будет спасать этот город, пройтись по городу и остаться незамеченным в этом костюме, стало решительно невозможно, а ведь когда-то он мог покупать мороженое с любимым топпингом «ванильное небо» прямо в нем, только стянув маску. Мороженщику все равно видно в чем он, но не теперь, теперь приходилось скрываться.

Барри подозревал, что Лео сделал это нарочно, чтобы потом притягивать его к себе ближе и укрывать своей курткой, заставляя морщиться от щекотного меха, так и норовящего попасть в нос.

— Барри? — голос Кейтлин звучал уже обеспокоенно.

«Синий», — вспомнил Барри.

Цвет льда, прикосновение которого можно в первые секунды сравнить лишь с ожогом, как чужие глаза, которые загорались каждый раз, когда у него не хватало сил отказать. Конечно, в такие моменты, наверное, Капитан Холод ощущал себя большим победителем, чем когда-либо, и это повторялось снова, снова и снова, потому что устоять было невозможно. С тех самых пор, как Флэш впервые принял предложение Игры, целью которой было их противостояние — жар и холод, пусть даже без смертельного исхода, с тех пор он, словно в сладком капкане этих глаз. Он ушел под лед окончательно и бесповоротно, и у него нет ни единого шанса выбраться, ведь во мраке этого озера так легко потеряться, а льды разлома уже давно, кажется, сомкнулись над головой.

Спасенья нет, но он будет бороться, потому что без этой Игры им было бы невообразимо скучно. 

Тем более, что она лишь предлог, и они оба это знают.

Рука Кейтлин легла ему на плечо, и Барри улыбнулся, понимая, что слишком затянул с ответом. Он глянул на костюм, стоящий за спиной девушки и отозвался беззаботно:

— Красный. Конечно же, красный — какой еще может быть любимый цвет у Флэша?


End file.
